


Временный иммунитет

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Перевод)<br/>Послесловие к 2х11, после рассвета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Временный иммунитет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temporary Immunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292231) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Пока Нил не смотрел, небо порозовело, затем стало бледно-голубым, а теперь солнце начало заливать расплавленным золотом верхушки зданий.

Питер подавил зевок и потянулся за лежащим на столе значком.

– Одна ночь иммунитета, – сказал он, захлопывая корочки.

– И много пива. – Нил глянул на выстроившиеся на столе бутылки. Сам он не особо ощущал выпитое вино; он пил очень медленно, чтобы не совсем погубить свой вкус, и в бутылке оставалось еще больше половины. – Ты должен скоро это почувствовать. Знаешь, тебе уже не двадцать два.

– Я уже чувствую, – Питер снова зевнул и глянул на часы, потом застонал и потер глаза. – Через пару часов на работу. Однако, веселый будет день.

Это было интересно, подумал Нил, видеть Питера таким расслабленным. Не то чтобы они никогда не пили вместе, но он никогда не видел Питера хоть сколько-нибудь пьяным. И Питер определенно не был _по-настоящему_ пьян – по крайней мере, по-прежнему способен переключиться в режим целенаправленного агента ФБР словно по щелчку тумблера, как он сделал, когда разговор коснулся фрактальной антенны.

Но всё же. За полтора года, что они работали вместе, Нил видел Питера в различных состояниях, но почти никогда таким: усталым, захмелевшим, расслабившимся в кресле.

– А кто сказал, что нам нужно идти на работу? – вдруг сказал Нил. – Позвони и возьми на день отгул. Или на полдня, раз уж речь идет о тебе. Отоспишься здесь, потом вернешься домой, примешь душ, может, пойдёшь на работу после обеда.

– Нил, – запротестовал Питер и прервал себя раздирающим челюсти зевком.

– Да ладно, Питер – ты серьезно считаешь, что от любого из нас будет польза на работе, если мы не выспимся?

Вообще-то сам он чувствовал себя довольно бодро. Он привык к ночным бдениям. Но… что ж, он не шутил, что Питеру уже не двадцать два. И не тридцать два, если уж на то пошло.

– Кроме того, мы оба знаем, что тебе нельзя садиться за руль, и, – он иронично приподнял бокал и сделал большой глоток, – ты собираешься совершить _преступление_ , Питер?

Во взгляде, которым наградил его Питер, были треть неподдельного раздражения и две трети теплоты.

– Ладно. Уговорил, твой диван. Но не позволяй мне проспать весь день, разбуди через пару часов.

Это молчаливо признавало, что из них двоих Нил был в лучшей форме и, скорее всего, проснется до обеда.

– Слово скаута, – кивнул Нил.

– Ты никогда не был бойскаутом.

Нил глянул на карман, куда Питер убрал значок.

– Каковы мои шансы получить продление этого иммунитета?

– Близятся к нулю, – фыркнул Питер.

– Я так и подумал. Так что допросу придется подождать до следующего раза, когда ты предоставишь мне иммунитет.

– С чего ты взял, что будет следующий раз?

Нил усмехнулся.

– Потому что тебе любопытно.

Питер закатил глаза, но в уголке его рта притаилась ответная усмешка.

Нилу нравился он таким – сонным, захмелевшим, совсем не настороженным. Он задумался, возможно ли воспользоваться таким состоянием Питера, чтобы допросить _его_ в ответ. Проблема была в том, что Питер едва ли хранил секреты о себе. Нилу нужно было только спросить, если он хотел узнать что-то о прошлом Питера... или настоящем… или о его личной жизни с Эл… Если уж на то пошло, Питер делился слишком многим.

Однако бывали и исключения. И поэтому таким поразительным оказалось осознание, что Питер способен не только хранить секреты, но и на неожиданное количество двуличности.

Но это и делало жизнь с Питером интересным.

– Я принесу белье, – встал Нил.

– Не заморачивайся, – отмахнулся Питер. – Я просто скину обувь и завалюсь на твой диван. Не собираюсь задерживаться надолго.

– Нет, забудь о диване. Ложись на кровать. Не думаю, что я смогу заснуть прямо сейчас. – Мозг Нила все еще работал на полной скорости. Он чувствовал жужжащий прилив энергии, которая всегда поддерживал его, когда они с Моззи ночами напролет планировали аферы. Сейчас было немножко по-другому – обратное продумывание аферы задом наперед – но он пока не хотел отпускать это ощущение.

Питер окинул его взглядом, явно показывающим, что он ожидал какой-то ловушки.

– Я серьезно, – сказал Нил. – Просто ложись поверх покрывала. Я займу диван, когда буду готов.

Он пресек последующие возражения, встав и исчезнув в ванной. Когда он вышел, приглаживая волосы мокрыми пальцами, Питер уже растянулся на кровати, повернувшись спиной к заглядывающему через ограждение солнцу.

– Принести тебе воды или еще чего-нибудь? Потом ты точно об этом пожалеешь.

Питер пробурчал что-то неразборчивое. Нил поставил на столик большой стакан воды и упаковку аспирина.

– Элизабет тебя не ждет, нет?

– Ты что, моя мамочка? – приоткрыл один глаз Питер.

– Эй, я просто предпочёл бы не быть в ответе за разрушение твоего брака, – вскинул руки Нил.

Питер снова закрыл глаза.

– Она знает, что я проверяю с тобой зацепки. Если будет любопытно, она позвонит. И я оставил Хьюзу сообщение. Так что да, мы легально может прогулять работу, и теперь я собираюсь поспать. Развлекайся со своей фрактальной антенной.

– Непременно, – сказал Нил.

Он сдернул со спинки одного из кресел плед – дом Джун был полон подобных вещей – и бросил на кровать рядом с Питером, который или уже заснул, или успешно притворялся спящим. Потом вернулся к столу, собрал пивные бутылки и поставил на стойку, чтобы выбросить позже. Он потянулся за кофе, но потом передумал и налил себе еще вина.

Он осторожно заглянул внутрь себя. Он только что провел целую ночь, разговаривая о Кейт, включая несколько более болезненных и смущающих моментов их отношений. Но вместо того чтобы всколыхнуть свежую боль, это скорее напомнило вскрытие и очистку очень старой раны. Он чувствовал себя эмоционально выжатым и немножко уязвимым, но ему не было так… хорошо, он не чувствовал себя таким целым, со дня смерти Кейт.

Кейт и Адлер были прошлым. Будущее было будущим, что бы оно не сулило. Он поглядел на фрактал на подносе, потом глянул через комнату, на Питера, который пошевелился во сне, чтобы завернуться в плед.

Нилу никогда не приходила в голову мысль о временном иммунитете. И, даже если бы он об этом подумал, он никогда бы не предположил, что Питер на это пойдет – или, подумалось ему, что он сам сможет достаточно довериться Питеру, чтобы согласиться. Ведь всё это соглашение держалось только на слове Питера; Нил только что признался в десятке преступлений федеральному агенту и все же осознал, что был совершенно уверен, что это не будет использовано против него.

И это было… что ж, _забавно_ – не быть постоянно настороже, не притворяться, не прогонять всё время в голове расчеты: что сказать безопасно, какая кажущаяся безобидной оговорка может увлечь его в опасные воды. Он всё равно не рассказал Питеру _всего_ ; были моменты, которые он пропустил, части истории, которые слил с другими частями, чтобы вся история текла лучше, не единожды он перегруппировал факты, чтобы защитить себя от наихудших последствий, если Питер когда-нибудь всё же решил бы раскопать те дела.

 _Я даже не могу честно изложить собственную историю._

И всё же. Все основные факты он выложил на стол, в более или менее правильном порядке. И, что более важно, он выложил на стол эмоциональную правду, а этим во всей своей полноте он не делился ни с кем, даже с Моззи.

Временный иммунитет. Какое простое и блестящее решение такой сложной проблемы.

 _Думаю, когда-нибудь мы должны будем это повторить._


End file.
